


letter from a convict.

by boadicee



Series: Short stories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi cries, M/M, Sad, Yaoi, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major was executed. Hanji Levi brings to his last wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter from a convict.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fiction in English. Hopefully this is understandable.
> 
> please let me syntax errors.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading
> 
> French writing : boadicee  
> translation : Haneka

Hanji was standing in front of Levi. His eyes were empty of any expression. It was the first time we can see her like that. She gave an envelope to the humanity's strongest man.

\- Tsk, stop doing this burial head for a single letter.

Levi took the envelope and opened it. His gaze froze immediately when he recognized the handwriting. The few times he had seen it was for orders.

\- Why?  
\- Read and you will understand.

"Tuesday 1st September 850

Levi,

If you read this letter, I'm no longer part of this world. Hanji got you away from my execution place. Don't blame her. She acted for my only will. This was also my last will. I think you don't deserve to see me as miserable I became.

I remember the first time I saw you, in the shallows of the capital. You stood proudly as a prince. You looked down on us. Everyone «took you» for an asocial guy, but I know that deep down you had a heart. You didn't hesitate to put your life in danger to save someone close.

Do you remember our first meeting?  
I chased you through the shallows. Sweet God, you moved with so much dexterity and flexibility through the ruins! Nothing could be an obstacle. I confess that that day you made me have a headache.. And to say that you have never been trained in the military and you have learned while you were living in misery trying to survive. When I finally caught you, no matter what was happening, you still were undaunted, you still were undaunted. I could see in your eyes all the hatred you had for us from the upper world, and especially at this time, for me, who had dared to hit your two best friends. I could not resign myself to deliver you to justice. Moreover, I knew that someone contacted you to kill me. That day I wanted to get out of this hell and I also wanted to use you. So I made the offer to join us and you agreed. With Isabel and Farlan you joined us. Obviously your goal was to steal the documents.

I remember that fateful day you lost your two precious friends who were more like family members. I remember as your eyes expressed all the hatred against me. Yes, I can say today you really hated me and I was totally responsible. Yet you could have easily killed me that day and you did not. Even Mike could not help yourself to revenge once and for all. But I have offered you to join me and become my subordinate. I made the titans assume your friends' death. However, it was me who has sent them to the death. I never should allow them to take part at this expedition.

You finally followed me while warning me that as soon as I will show a weakness moment, you would not hesitate to kill me. I accepted.

Quickly I made you climb the ladder and you finally got your own elite squad. You knew how to choose the best elements to accompany you during a mission. You could rely on each of them. Even gentle Petra, who seems to be a little fragile woman hide an outstanding fighter.

You remember when we returned to Trost to eliminate the Titans who managed to enter the city, when we meet Eren. This young boy who had rabies stomach. This boy titan has convinced you to take it in your cup. He was able to show you despite his chains his desire to kill all the titans of the world. That day, I felt a pang.

So in a way I avenged when I asked you to fix him as soon as he would flare up. I knew very well that you would not go dead hand to help convince any court. I took pleasure in seeing you correct it. This allowed the battalion to integrate under your sole custody.

I remember the 57th extramural shipping. Which aim was to capture the female titan. That day you again lost everything, but you've kept a certain composure. All your squad was killed by the female titan. But you did not give up your last squad member alive and Eren you saved from that monster at the cost of hurting you.

You have managed to quickly put together a new squad even stronger. At that moment I understood that our future now depended more on the shoulders of the changing of the 104th training. They all discovered your face, whose a man who is not afraid of killing another man. Yet, this never scared them. Even Eren continued to revere you.

When I was injured during recovery Eren outside the walls, you came to see me one last time. I know I made you pity. Me a man without heart, manipulative reduced to a wreck with my arm missing. I've now announced that it will be Hanji will be the commander of recon.

A little more after, I was taker to the prison, tortured by Niles. The bastard could take his revenge as he could of me. The court immediately decided to execute me.

I succeded to get a sheet to write you because I wanted to apologize.

Yes, I wanted to apologize for having promised you freedom whereas finally I got you chained to me. My death will in a way give you back your freedom. Save your life in this world that is doomed to end. Now you would have no more orders from me.

In a few hours I would be hanged. In a way I wanted so much to see you once again to tell you in person. But I am a coward.

It is on this last words I tell you farewell. Goodbye Master Corporal Levi. Goodbye My friend.

Major Erwin Smith"

Tears fell on the paper, making the ink flow. He could not turn away his eyes from the last sentence. He did not believe it. No, it was impossible. He fell knees on the ground. Hanji knelt close to him and took him in her arms. He did not react whereas he normally hated that kind of contact with any other person except the staff.

\- Why Hanji? Why did he die? Yet you told me that he would return. So why?  
\- They didn't listen to him / his story.  
\- They didn't have to kill because I have to. We had promised.  
\- I'm sorry Levi.  
\- What will become of me now?


End file.
